deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Candyman
The spirit that would later be known as the Candyman was once a man called Daniel Robitaille, the son of a slave and a painter employed by a landowner, Heyward Sullivan. Daniel fell in love with Heyward's daughter Caroline, and eventually became her lover and fathered two children with her. After the word got out was set upon by a lynch mob hired by his lover's father; they cut off his painting hand and replaced it with a hook. He was smeared with honey stolen from an apiary, prompting the locals to chant "Candyman" as hungry bees stung him to death. His corpse was burned in a pyre and his ashes were scattered across the area where Cabrini-Green now stands. Sometime after his death, Daniel's ghost rose from the grave, a spiteful and vengeful spirit who tormented anyone who dared to question his existence. An urban legend arose which stated that whoever shall recite the name Candyman five times in the mirror, then immediately turn off the lights, will summon the ghost that will slay his summoner along with anybody else who has witnessed the specter's appearance. He is also able to teleport at fast speeds as well as phasing through walls for where ever his victims ran he was there before they got there. He also possesses superhuman strength, as he is able to throw his victims through walls with little effort. He has also shown regenerative capabilities. He also has power over a massive army of bees that live within his very being. He has shown some form of telekinesis along with an ability to fly or levitate, and also can become invisible to the naked eye. The mirror that contains his soul is the secret of his power. If the mirror is destroyed he will cease to exist. Battle vs. Michael Myers (by Battlefan237） In a post apocalyptic world where our civilization had been torn apart during the war between Pinhead and Cthulhu. As terrible creatures flooded into Europe and America from another dimension, devastating countries and cities while the Asian continent and Australia had already descended deep, deep into Pacific Ocean. New York, London, Paris, Madrid, Rome...Chaos everywhere while in such places like Beijing, Shanghai, Hong Kong, Sydney and Tokyo no sense of life could be detected. Aircraft carriers, battleships, tanks and atomic bombs...All of mankind's deadliest weapons seemed to be pretty useless beneath the step of monsters and demons marching across homes and fields. Billions of lives were tormented, and all those damned souls hidden in the dark side of our society were at large. Freddy Krueger managed to take charge of a children's hospital in New Jersey, where he could finally lay his cursed desires upon innocent victims without being stopped by anyone. Pennywise the clown, who'd just got resurrected , departed from Maine and set off a global journey alongside the infamous ventriloquist devil Mary Shaw to torture and haunt those survivors. Jason was recruited by Pinhead in an attempt to help him defeat the zombie force created by Tall Man, who somehow chose to serve as a general of Cthulhu's army. However, for most of the demons, going on random killing spree wasn't considered as the best choice. Candyman, for example, has something nostalgic to do. Somewhere in the former state of Texas The color of the sky served in pathetic yellow. From time to time, a large, robotic metal ball passed the sun in silence. Candyman knew those balls--they're the property of Tall Man, who had just defeated Pinhead in the Battle of Florida. However, the war wasn't on his mind at that very moment, because Candyman was busy recalling his pre-demon memories, in which he got tortured and humiliated by the slave owner who grew mad at him for the love between him and a white girl. Right in this particular field and before this deserted wooden house, his owner sawed off one of his hand, and painted his body with bee wax that caught the attention of a large groups of killer bees... As he recalled the pain and agony he went through while the bees kept biting him, causing him to bleed. 'Candyman! Candyman! Candyman!' He could still remember the mockery coming straight from the spectators of his death. And it was right in this particular field, his soul transformed into a demon, holding a everlasting grudge. Feeling a bit painful, he sighed, then stepped into the shaky house. So far as he'd known, this house which belonged to his owner was turned into a butcher's family house and repainted in the 20th centuries. Then during a particular period in the 80s, the family went bankrupted because airguns replaced old-fashioned butchers, this somehow caused the family to go on a sociopath way of showing their miseries and complaints -- torturing pass-by tourists and taking cannibalistic actions on them. They managed to carry on this life style and passed it down from one generation to another, but this chain of cannibal got cut off by the war, which promptly killed all the family members. Candyman carefully floated up the stairs, randomly taking a glance of an old photograph which showed certain members of the cannibal family. One member was pretty special, for he held a huge chainsaw while wearing a ridiculously ugly mask that seemed to be made out of some animal skins. However Candyman's chance to fully appreciate the family photo of Sawyer's was brutally interrupted by a cut to his shoulder . A masked man in blue mental asylum patient uniform emerged from the back of the stair, keeping a kitchen knife in hand. Candyman fell to the ground floor, but quickly steadied himself. The masked man jumped down the stairs, dashing towards him. Candyman dodged back immediately, and managed to defend himself my hitting the man's arm with his hook. The hit was so heavy that the man was sent to a table covered with dust, crushing it as he struggled to stand up again. To Candyman's great surprise, the man didn't groan, not even making an implication of pain. If he'd been a mortal, he'd have been screaming like a duck. As the man stood up, still tightly grabbing the kitchen knife, Candyman managed to identify the patient name card pinned on the man's uniform. It read "Michael Myers". He scanned his memory for the name, but quickly came to notice that the man began dashing towards him again. "They say that I've shed innocent bloods, but you see? These bloods...purely pathetic...are just for shedding..." Candyman muttered to himself, this time he remained standing still, and floated up as Michael approached him, then kicked Michael in the chest, mixed with a harsh hook punch in the head. The demonic superhuman strength leashed out by Candyman once again sent Michael flying across the corridors, crashing into a shelf of deliberately placed animal bones. Fuzzy noises spread as Michael got buried in the collapsed shelf. Candyman floated to the set, attempting to make a final strike. He kicked off the broken bones, revealing the seemingly coma body of Michael. Candyman raised his hook, preparing for a brutal hit. Then, all in such a sudden, the dead hand of Michael moved. At a satanically high rate of speed, instantly reaching the kitchen knife. Candyman was too shock to match with that speed, he clumsily stepped aside as the man once again stood up . Candyman jumped up with the astonishing look on his face, tried his best to swing the hook towards the man, ended up in vain for Michael's knife reached his neck first, causing him to scream in agony. He dodged back, floating quickly while opening his gloomy jacket, revealing a bee house. Tens and thousands of the evil infects burst out of his stomach, buzzing around the former residence of Sawyer's family. They bumped into closets and cupboards, sending plates, cups and various tools flying towards Michael. Some hit him in the face, only to make a scar on the mask. Candyman shuddered to visualize that the throwing tricks didn't work well, so he ordered the bees to attack Michael directly. Bees buzzed into the sleeves and holes on Michael's clothes, some even crawled into Michael's mask from the eye wholes. Though being an emotionless creature, Michael could still feel the itchy pain . He crashed himself out of the window. Candyman, who thought Michael had been doomed by the bees, floated out of the room under the escort of a giant herd of bees, slowly rising to the roof top. Michael, who's in hot pursuit of Candyman, climbed up the shacky house like a cat, then edged his way towards Candyman whose attention was fully drawn to the sunset. He jumped up to the Candyman. Michael's body thrust throught the mist of the bees, crashing on the back of the Candyman. Causing him to fall. 'No...You pathetic soul !' Candyman hooked Michael's face again and again. 'WHHHHYYYY! Why don't you just die! ' He gasped. Candyman was pushed into a flame which had been on ever since the war broke out in this region. Both man landed in the flame. Candyman, whose back and stomach were burning and roasting, desperately howled like a beast. 'Nooooo! Noooo!’ Yelled the Candyman as he bodyparts fell and disappeared in the flame. Before his final demise, Candyman was horrified to witness the body of Michael Myers standing still in front of him, in the mist of flames. The creature's mindless eyes gazed out of the dilapidated mask, gazing at the melting Candyman with no sign of sympathy or any other types of human feelings. Candyman's head twisted and writhed in the fire, turning his final words into fuzzy murmurs and gobbles. The former urban legend of Chicago hoods finally met his ultermost end , and literally became a myth. Only dead silence accompanied Candyman's final judgement. Michael stepped out of the flames, deserting the digusting piece of flesh which used to be Candyman's head. He simply walked back to the old house, without taking a single glimpse back...... Winner: Michael Myers Expert's Opinion Michael Myers is an unstoppable force of evil whose basic instinct is killing . While Candyman might have some tricky ability and unexpected strength , he's more of a torturer than an attacker, so the lack of true fighting experience blocked Candyman's path to victory . Also Michael's formidable agility and hand-to-hand skills give him credits in this battle . see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tall Man (by Lasifer) The Tall Man has been hearing the myths and legends of the mysterious Candyman throughout the town. A young girl, Sally Gregson, is terrified of the Tall Man and thinks that the legendary Candyman can finish him off for good. She summons the Candyman in a mirror outside a movie theater. "Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman,......Candyman." and the towns people laugh out at her. "Stop! Stop! hes real he'll come, Im not Crazy." And as she is saying that, The Candyman rises behind her an slits her throat. The towns people scream in fear and run amongst eachother as the Candyman kills them one by one. Until the Candyman sets his sights on the Tall Man. He teleports behind him but the Tall Man grabs him by his neck, "BOY! You dare mess with me, you foolish moron, you will die, boy!" and a throws the Candyman at a wall. Out of the dust, a swarm of Bees come out of his Chest and Mouth and attacks the Tall Man. The Tall Man falls off the roof of the building. The Candyman teleports above him and is ready to finish him off with his hook. The Tall Man's eyes open, "BOOOOOOOY!" and he sends the Candyman flying back with his mind. The Tall Man picks up random objects on the street and throws them at the Candyman. Three Sentinels appear along side the Tall Man and attack the Candyman with lasers. Candyman sends out more Bees and manages to destroy a Sentinel. A Sentinel rushes towards him with Drills and Saws ready. Candyman gets up and smacks it into the local cemetary, where it manages to create 10 zombie dwarfs before being destroyed by Candyman's bees. The last Sentinel is still firing lasers at Candyman with the Tall Man being no where in sight. The Candyman runs for cover in the cemetary and come across 3 zombies rushing towards him he kills two wih his Hook but is bitten by the third zombie before he kills it. The last Sentinel follows Candyman lasers a firing and manages to shoot Candyman in his left arm, burning threw his skin, and screams in pain, gaining the attention of 5 zombies. He becomes out numbered and sends out another batch of Bees to distract and attack while he teleports away behind a tombstone. Where a zombie appears behind him and is killed by his nasty hook. Meanwhile, the Bees manage to kill three zombies, leaving three left lurking around. A zombie is following the Sentinel and the Sentinel notices Candymans Hook and flys towards him before he teleports behind the Sentinel and destroys it with his hook, and kills the zombie aswell and decides to go back to terrorize the town. He teleports inside a womans house and kills her. He notices in the mirror that the Tall Man is behind him and yells "BOOOOOOOOOOOY!" The final two zombies come out of the mirror and drag him inside where he is killed. Expert's Opinion Candyman had alot going for him and this was a close match, but i think Tall Man won this becuase of his Sentinels with their weapons and being able to reanimate the dead. It was the most effective weapon in the Sim. And out of 1,000 battles, 480 victorys for Candyman and 520 victorys for Tall Man. To see the original batttle and votes, please click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Demons Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Horror Warriors